Preywound
by Jaxon666
Summary: What happens when 2 boys fight a lot and then end up in the school showers together after hours? Naughty fun stuff, that's what! Not spiteful slut, 1st chapter in a series. There's action, angst, nudity, violence & humour. Full summary on main fic page
1. Chapter 1: The Taste of Licking Wounds

**Title: **Preywound

**Type: **Slash, first time, hidden scenes, TV

**Rating: **NC-17

**Fandom: **The Vampire Diaries

**Pairing/s: **Jeremy/Tyler (Emocub/Jyler)

**Episode Setting: **Somewhere between Season 1's Episode 10 "The Turning Point" and Episode 11 "Bloodlines"

**Word Count: **5577

**Summary: **Yet another altercation between Jeremy and Tyler lands them in Mr Saltzman's office after school hours. After a fair talking to, the two are let off the hook and sent on their way home. Jeremy opts for a shower to wash his day away and loses himself in thought, only to be taken off guard by someone else who has had similar ideas. Things go well for a while, but neither of the boys could have predicted where unearthing some yet unspoken truths ends up landing them; in a very, very yummy, dirty and compromising predicament. Wet, naked hatefest with a bit of an animal in the mix. Grrr!

**Warnings: **This is my first ever Vampire Diaries slashfic, so keep that in mind. As an attempt to give this fic a little extra personality, it's also the first time ever that I've attempted alternating person view (mostly third person omniscient with a little touch of "stream of consciousness voice" thrown in at times) in a fic, so if it winds up sounding sketchy, don't judge. Like all of my fics this one does not consist of spiteful smut. I let sexual chemistry and interactions build up somewhat believably and naturally so if you have no interest in good characterization, humour or nifty dialogue and just want Jeremy and Tyler to just wake up gay and have full penetrative anal sex with each other after the first paragraph and then act like it's normal, turn away now. May be slightly spoilerish to those who have not seen "The Turning Point" (the 10th episode of Season 1) and perhaps other episodes prior to that. Includes mature language and situations. Also depending on the age of Jeremy Gilbert in The Vampire Diaries TV series (which has been suggested as 15 years old) this fic may be considered by some as having underage elements.

**NOTE: **NonCrit, if I wanted or needed a critique I would employ a professional, thankyou. If you ignore this and give a critique anyway, you are a massive, useless penis. NC-17 rating is given in accordance to the series, not any individual chapter of the series (some chapters may be tamer than others). Reviews are welcome as are lj/msn friends, so feel free to request.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters, just like writing about it and them and making them do dirty stuffz.

* * *

Life was already hard enough for the youngest and only male Gilbert sibling without Tyler Lockwood using their infrequent close-proximity to one another as yet another excuse to deliver yet another black eye. Jeremy wasn't even sure what the problem was any more; there had been a time when he'd thought it was just superficial bullying, Tyler picking on the loser kid just because he could, maybe even just to maintain or needlessly promote his superior status as an asshole jock. After that, Jeremy had even came to the conclusion that Tyler's perpetuating issue with him concerned of the envy he held towards what he and Vicki had, even though Jeremy eventually admitted to himself that Vicki was not exactly an advocate of chastity, he'd convinced himself that Tyler had grown green for the particular kind of connection he had with the livid jock's once firmly acquired beau. Jeremy had even thought that there was other stuff going on; territorial antagonism brought on by the big brother little brother relationship between he and Tyler's best friend Matt, but he was tired of trying to make sense of someone that there was clearly no sense in; it was just another form of excusing the behaviour, or trying to rationalise on the behalf of the wrongdoer to process the problem. Fucking shrinks, always teaching new defective pathologies when they're supposed to be trying to fix ones that already exist. As one of his hands took momentary knead to his jaw, Jeremy looked up to meet the more projected, judgemental gazes of Mr Saltzman, and though he was not known for being an egotist, Jeremy's pride barely let him sneak in a sideways glance over in the direction of Tyler who was also seated in front of Alaric's desk, but feet from him; he didn't need an aesthetic reminder of how little damage he ever managed to do to Lockwood's face, no matter how well he himself took a well thrown punch.

"So…it seems like the gift that keeps on giving with you two.", at least Mr Saltzman wasn't your typical Mystic High douchebag teacher or adult, acting all uppity and too good to be true as if he were hiding something; those types were always hiding something, "Luckily for you…but not for me…I'm the only teacher at hand to deal with this today…so what's it gonna be guys? Are we going to talk this out and do this my way, keep it under wraps…or do I have to make a phonecall-", Alaric was cut off before his hand had even reached the phone for demonstrative purposes.

"-No!", Tyler quickly stated, with a sudden, erratic energy that seemed to almost make him burst forward from his chair.

"No?", Alaric simmered, and though he wasn't smirking it sure felt like he was, a quality Jeremy had noticed in him a number of times before, and unusually merited, however silently. It felt like the dashing teacher was sitting back in his chair with both feet on his desk, but he wasn't.

"Leave my dad out of this.", Tyler more understatedly requested, sounding somewhat like a plea, eyes shifting anxiously around the room as though he knew not where to place them, if only because he couldn't decide. Jeremy found it typical; Tyler had about as much composure and self control as a manically depressed wombat surrounded by strobe lighting.

"I assume you're good with that too?", Alaric asked Jeremy, knowing full well the answer, that invisible smirk rearing again; did it ever leave?

"Yeah.", Jeremy sheepishly responded, barely making any expression, which was not unusual by any measure; always the reserved, soft natured type, even when he had every human right, expected or otherwise, to be somewhat overturned by a war of nerves. Needless to say, there was no way he wanted Jenna or Elena worrying about him yet again; even when everything was going well, they felt the need to keep him on a tight leash and treated him like he was made of delicate glass, like there was always something wrong. Any alternative was a better one, and besides, Jeremy was the poster boy for being a loner; he'd rather keep his problems to himself, deal with them privately. It was his business, nobody else's.

"Alright then, so we're all on the same page.", Alaric broke a silence that was starting to become uncomfortable, doing so with a swagger that touched upon being devilishly cocky, while at the same time playful, "So, what happened? I'd like an answer, even if something tells me that nobody is ever gonna shake one out of you two.", it had to be said; Alaric knew his stuff.

Jeremy wanted to answer, not only out of respect but also because a large part of him felt gravity pulling him down to the fact that it may have been one of the only ways to finally straighten out this ongoing problem with Tyler. The rest of him however, knew that any sort of reference to any sort of truth to any sort of problem that he and Tyler might be having, would only make things worse. Rather than douse the supernova of Lockwood's unstable temperament with acetone, Jeremy decided to keep quiet, even if it was to his own detriment, not that Tyler would ever care or even thank him for not being a rat.

"Let me guess, you have nothing to say either?", Alaric knew there was little point in asking Tyler, where there had been some in asking the other, less athletic youth, he could see it in his eyes; the wish that he could answer. It seemed that even expecting some sort of explanation from Tyler, sent the athlete's blood to the boil, "Colour me surprised. Well whatever it is that's going on between you, I suggest you work it out on your own time. There's only so many times I can cover for you before the situation ends up in someone else's hands. From what I've seen, you're both good kids, and aside from when you're around each other, you stay out of trouble. The question is; are you going to prove me wrong for trusting you to deal with this by yourselves?", although Mr Saltzman was a new teacher at Mystic Falls High School, it was perhaps his youth in comparison to the other teachers that was responsible for the down to earth compassion which earned him the appreciation of the general student body, quite so early into his tenure. Then again, it probably had something to do with the fact that he was not from Mystic Falls himself, which in turn meant that his head was not neck deep to his own ass. Nevertheless, the only reply that he got from either student was given reluctantly, whether it be an unsteady admission of the eyes, or a barely visible nod of the head.

"Talkative…well at least it looks like neither of you will be exchanging words any time soon. Get yourselves home, and unless you somehow find some way to talk this out without getting handsy, stay out of each others way…am I clear?", bordered by the annoyingly brilliant curl of his brow, Alaric's words were firm but not without warmth, it was clear he meant well just as it was that while he had a more tentative and unorthodox approach towards his students, that he was by no means a pushover. Both boys remembered the smooth ease with which Alaric had disposed of Mayor Lockwood outside of the school on career night, he was definitely not someone to underestimate, no matter how often he smiled or made light of things.

"Yes Sir.", both boys uttered from defeated breath, either one finding it hard to finish even two words whilst hearing the other speak.

"Good. You first Jeremy…since neither of you should be walking one another home any time soon.", a good call on Alaric's part, much to the relief of the softer Gilbert sibling; at least this way Tyler wouldn't be waiting around someplace to start more trouble with him.

* * *

The tepid water barely ran pink with blood at all, as Jeremy watched it run from his body and along the white tiles of the school's showers. But then, just as he expected to more clearly see the blood from his lips wash away down the drain, Jeremy has also failed to come to any preconceived notion of peace he might have had, prior to taking his naked body to the flow of soothing waters. There was no therapeutic peace found, no silence made of the many voices in Jeremy's head; those that told him he would always be a loser, that he had something to do with Vicki taking off and ending up in God knows what situation, that his dead parents were better off dying than seeing what he was capable of becoming. Weakness had turned him to lows that even he was disgusted in, dependant drug use and a blatant disrespect for his own life, with no afterthought for how any of this might effect Elena. Thank fuck she only had an idea of what he had gotten up to, but then again, living with the lies was yet another burden to him, even if it was to prevent hurting his only sister, who loved him more than anything. All these feelings in all the wrong places, and yet Jeremy couldn't even feel the difference between hot water and that which was cold; hence he ran it somewhere in the middle, an approach he'd been taking with most things in his life now, projecting the illusion of indecision, never seeming too sad or too happy. Truth be known, Jeremy was, in all utterances of veracity, the truest lost boy of all, and he daren't let anybody know. They could think whatever they wanted.

How Jeremy felt at this moment wasn't anything to do with Vicki or even Tyler at all, not any more. He was dealing with the fact that he'd only just begun to feel again. It was tough to see it in everyone's eyes; the chilling shadow of a young boy that was once so bright and ambitious, so full of life and capable of feeling ambition. Since his parents had died, Jeremy hadn't felt much of anything at all; the world had gotten a little smaller and a whole lot darker; who was he without them, where had his childhood gone, had it all been just a lie of circumstance? Beyond eating, showering and showing up where he was meant to be, Jeremy hadn't even had much of a personal thought at all. At one time he might have believed that getting wasted was a way to compensate for feeling nothing, but now that he'd cleaned his act up he'd come to the conclusion that it was just a way to mask the unfeeling from himself. As much as he knew that the changes he had made were for the better, it still didn't feel any easier, but at least he allowed himself to feel something, sometimes; even if a lot of those times were just a pretence he kept up to please others around him, and maybe for the first time in a long time, even himself. Feeling useless and a prisoner to his own melodramatic inner-monologue, Jeremy was done with thinking, and he sure knew how to pick his moments; something that occurred to him as he suddenly heard a new stream of water flow jetting behind him. Knowing his luck not to be the best by a long shot, Jeremy was correct in suspecting the worst; as he hesitantly turned his head slightly to one side, the worst had been confirmed in the corner of his eye. Fucking Tyler Lockwood. And there it was again, the sensitivity of his wounds; his inner lip still cut but no longer bleeding, filling his mouth and memory with the taste of pain, one side of his jaw growing in it's dull ache, the knowledge that it would take a telling colour tomorrow.

He was so stupid, of course this would happen, after all the recent occurrence of that stick up Tyler's ass being disjointed as a segue to fists flying, had taken place during last period in Phys Ed. What first came to mind now, was that short of a janitor and perhaps a few teachers, the school would be massively unoccupied; if any shit went down, it probably wasn't going to be broken up this time. Any stream of thoughts Jeremy might have had after that was interrupted by just one manic one that refused to allow any others; fuck fuck fuck, there's Tyler Lockwood, here's me, we're both naked and alone with each other, we both hate each other, there's no way out, and this is fucking embarrassing. He knew better than to ask himself what were the chances, he'd long since gotten used to being bitten on the ass that way. Still, even though Jeremy wasn't exactly scared of Tyler in spite of knowing in a full fight he would probably end up being ripped a new asshole, ideally this would not be the situation right now. Ideally, Jeremy would want to talk things out without violence and come to some sort of agreement to disagree, even if it meant they would always hate each other and make a decision of mutual avoidance. That wasn't going to happen; what Tyler had in balls he lacked in sensibility, there was no reasoning with him. Luckily for Jeremy he had unexpectedly good bone structure and could take a mean right hook, unluckily for him, he didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Even more unluckily, thanks to involuntary anxiety, he just spluttered a nervous cough.

Tyler turned to one side in what seemed to be slow motion, his darker, more determined eyes grew wild with a mean intent. Jeremy found himself thankful when the older boy's predatory glare was finally pulled away from him, having kept him pinned in position without the capacity to otherwise respond. Clearly the jock hadn't even noticed that it was Jeremy who was already present and showering.

"Great.", though not famous for being laconic, Tyler definitely should have been; although a fact that was relevant now, he was definitely known for his corrosive tones.

For a few, felt moments, Jeremy just stared at the tiled wall in front of him not knowing what to say; what was there to be said that would not somehow rile the troublesome athlete who seemed to be permanently keen to take offence no matter what Jeremy did around him. Jeremy might have considered not breathing to avoid the jock's unending slew of hate. The silence came to an end however, when Jeremy found it even less comfortable and awkward than getting into yet another ball busting match with Lockwood.

"Look I…Tyler I just want this to stop. There's no reason we shouldn't be able to just stop this-", and before he could go on, Lockwood cut him off angrily, his temper as quickly to heat as a rod of metal tossed into the sun.

"-You mean now that she's gone? Now that Vicki's out of the picture you want to play nice, Gilbert? Invite me over with Matt so that we can play tea party while all your real friends are out shooting up in some back alley somewhere? I'll pass.", Tyler wasn't just giving him shit because he could, or because he hated him; he was mocking him.

"I'm sorry about Vicki, OK? Things happened, and I get that you were together. But the way you were with her…the way you treated her…why act like you care now that she's not even here?", Jeremy really had no grasp of the concept; let sleeping dogs lie. Perhaps a more fitting motto would be; do not take a piss on the head of a rabid, bloodthirsty rottweiler.

"Oh and you treated her so much better didn't you Gilbert? Taking her to cemeteries to pop pills with the homeless. I've heard about liking your women skanky, but you took it to another level, making her that way.", Lockwood wasn't pulling any punches. Jeremy recognised how much better he liked him when he said little or nothing at all, "You think you loved her? That's not love."

"I said I'm sorry, OK? I shouldn't have done what I did. None of us should. I messed up, I get that. I shouldn't have gone there when she was already with you, but my head was in a different place, I wasn't thinking."

"Oh fuck you Gilbert, trying to turn this into a pity party for yourself. You think you're the only one who's had it hard, who's ever gone through shit you don't know how to deal with? It doesn't give you the right to do whatever the fuck you want and get away with it.", clearly Tyler had some valid points in spite of being a complete bastard, a painful truth that even Jeremy had to admit, "So Mr Saltzman has given us a pep talk and you've decided that you've woke up on the right side of the bed this morning and want to make nice. All I hear is whining. Maybe you should take up the crack pipe again if it'll keep you quiet."

"I know I'm a loser, OK Lockwood? Is that what you want to hear? I know that if Elena or Jenna knew half the shit I've done, it'd kill them. I know I'm a great big fuck up who doesn't deserve to be liked, who's turned his parents' dying into some sort of excuse to go through life not giving a shit about what I'm doing or how it effects anyone else.", it was surprising that Jeremy had hardly stopped to take a breath, given the raw strength and volume of his words, a bold move when getting into it with Tyler, "But what you don't know, is that nobody hates me more than myself. Not even you.", he more softly said, defeated, but at the very least honest. For a number of seconds, all that could be heard was the constant gushing of water from either boy's showerheads. Jeremy facing Tyler now, it was as though the jock felt the ghost of his gazes upon his back as his head turned to one side, almost daring to look at the younger male but then finding it impossible to open his eyes, "You happy now?", Jeremy asked, shattered and taken off guard by his own voiced revelations, and so much could be heard by the slight tremble of his voice.

"Jeremy..I-", Tyler stopped himself, as if to tame any revealing admissions of his own, even if it were just that he had caught himself attempting a moment of compassion, and forcibly beat that stray impulse into admission. Jeremy couldn't blame him, he wouldn't even expect any less, "-You want to drop it? Fine, let's drop it.", it may not have sounded much like a white flag being waved, but even with Tyler's words reverting back to their typically uncompromising pitch, Jeremy would take what he could get, which after his moment of vulnerability might not have been much in others' eyes. Tyler was such a fucking hardass.

After more than a handful of minutes spent mutually regrouping, Jeremy thought to tempt fate, encouraged or at least feeling a little opportunistic for once about his coexistence with Tyler; he wanted to at least hint at the olive branch being extended in return, so long as the other boy's offer still stood. What better way than to open his mouth.

"You know…that right hook of yours…not something I'll miss.", was all Jeremy could think off to say to break the ice a second time, just to make sure it was broken. A little humour and a nuanced stroke to Tyler's ego, surely couldn't hurt could it?

"Yeah well, you're not bad at taking it.", so the compliment wasn't exactly returned in any way shape or form, and Tyler had even sort of suggested that it might not be the last, but at least Tyler responded without including expletives, or threats to kill Jeremy. The youngest Gilbert sibling happened upon a measure of envy, this time for Stefan; how easily he had countered Tyler's male posturing and gained his respect because of it. More importantly though, was that a slight of laughter Jeremy almost heard leaving Tyler's mouth before he spoke?

"Those sketches you did, at career night-", Jeremy turned to talk into the other boy's back once more, "-I didn't know you could…they were pretty good.", Jeremy complimented uncomfortably, failing to elicit a response, "And that stuff I said about your dad…I shouldn't have…I mean it wasn't my place. I just…you know…I get why you're-"

"-Pipe down Gilbert. We just got done dropping it…doesn't mean we're gonna be BFF's.", as usual, Tyler portrayed none of the typical human characteristics of compromise or compassion; even some of the most hardened criminals had better resolve, surely? Then unexpectedly, Tyler turned his body in full to face Jeremy, for the first time, and even less predictably had a smirk stretched across his face; which although not the most pleasant version of a smile, was still some version of a smile at least, "You really want to have a heart to heart now, while we're both standing here with our toolboxes swinging around? Not the time or place, J.", What the fuck? Tyler just made a joke. Tyler just called Jeremy something other than "Gilbert". Tyler just called Jeremy "J".

"Come on man, seriously-", Jeremy attempted to brush off Tyler's comments as no more than playful reluctance, his approach bubbling with optimism which Tyler likened to a kid that was just about to close a deal on a ton of candy for a cent, "-you're good, like…really good.", at least he knew better than to mention his past shared comments in reference to Mayor Lockwood's unconventional treatment of his son a further time. Mayor Lockwood was such a creepy bastard.

"You're stuff's better. It's just a hobby.", so Tyler had seen Jeremy's stuff, noticed it at all even.

"No way man, you're just as good as me, if not better. How come you don't do more of it? Nobody even knows-", the longer haired male was cut off again, abruptly.

"-That stuff is just for me. It's private. Something I do in my own time. Not even Matt knows-"

"-Hey, don't worry about it, he won't hear it from me.", quickly liking the new capacity of his relationship with Tyler, Jeremy was keen to show Tyler that he would play ball, with whatever odds it took to keep him from hulking out on him again.

Even now, there was some degree of a smile lingering on Tyler's usually dogmatic lips, and Jeremy was surprised to find such a simple expression so alien on a person. He almost laughed at the fact that even when washing himself, Tyler was reckless and lacked any sort of grace or subtlety, kneading the bar of soap under his pits and around his firm, well built torso as though he was trying hard to sandpaper his skin away.

"Find something funny?", Lockwood asked.

"No…you're just…nothing.", fortunately for once, Jeremy had gotten away with that one.

It was nice to feel something other than constantly challenged and hated whilst being around Tyler, maybe he wasn't such a bad guy underneath it all, when it gone down to it. Matt was a nice guy, he'd always had good morals, even in the face of all the hardships he'd faced, and looked out for others at the worst of times. It stood to reason; if Matt could be Tyler's best friend, then maybe Tyler really wasn't the complete asshole he was known to be, but Jeremy was pretty sure he was still quite an asshole to some extent. Maybe it was something Tyler put up, like a front, to keep people from getting close. Or maybe he didn't want people to see in because he wasn't in such approval of himself as he had people think. On the other hand, regardless of how opposite he was to Tyler, Matt was arguably equal to Tyler in terms of jock status, maybe that's why Tyler saw fit to treat him as if he were a human being deserving of respect. When he came to think of it though, Jeremy didn't always remember Tyler being quite like he had been this past year or so. Sure, he'd never been a bouquet of roses, but lately, Tyler had taken being spoilt, cocky and obnoxious to a whole new level. He wasn't rude or eager to duke out his issues now, he was something else; territorial, always on the attack if he even caught a hint of a threat. Perhaps Jeremy shouldn't have gotten brave enough to ask what he was about to ask.

"Was it Vicki?", Jeremy posed a peculiar question, with the look of a sleepy puppy hanging from his face.

"Was what Vicki?", Tyler answered without processing first, turning back around again when he'd realised his moment of weakness, having let his guard down, "You starting this again, Gilbert?", and Tyler was back to calling him that.

"No, I…I'm not starting anything I just…was it Vicki? Was it ever her? The reason you hated me so much?", Jeremy sounded like he was on to something, even if his tone of voice came across as a little naive. Funny how his superior height did nothing to effect the dynamics of his contrast to the shorter, if better built, jock. Tyler still seemed so much larger, in fact Jeremy had never even registered the fact that he was taller, and unbeknownst to him, neither had Tyler.

"What else would it be?", it seemed Tyler didn't like where this was going, and he found himself way more comfortable facing away from Jeremy as he washed away the last few lathers of soap from his slightly olive skin.

"You tell me. I mean…when I think about it, it seems like it goes beyond that. I mean sure I get why you were pissed off with me, seriously I do…but…I don't know. No matter how much of a hardass you are with anyone else…it's different with me. It's like you can't control yourself. If I tried to be cool with you, I'd end up with a black eye…and then if I ran into you and was sure you'd start something…you'd let it go. It's like whatever you want to do, you don't do it…like you try to do something else.", in the same way that Jeremy was not exactly as soft and delicate as others were quick to assume, he was also no idiot, although, he still needed a paperback copy of "How to Keep Your Mouth Shut Around Those With Anger Management Problems Who Can Kick the Shit Out of You, When You Just Made Nice With Them; For Dummies".

"Oh, so now you want to be my fucking psychologist is that it? You just said you'd drop that shit about my dad, and now you're trying to headshrink me?", once again, Tyler's temper was on the burn.

"I am dropping it…it's not even about your dad though, is it? It's deeper than that. something's going on with you, like you just said-", Jeremy was not allowed to finish his reference to earlier admissions made as to how he wasn't the only one who had to deal with things he knew not how to.

"-Listen to me Gilbert, just because you had to talk out your problems with some phoney suit in an office somewhere, doesn't mean you know shit about me. Now shut the fuck up, or I'll do it for you.", it was almost like Tyler's rage turned his skin a visibly vibrant shade of red.

"See? Just look at the way you're looking at me…it's like you don't know whether to kill me or bite chunks out of me. You get in fights all the time and you never have that look on your face. What the fuck is your problem Tyler? What did I do?", some may have called Jeremy brave, others a fool; the latter may have been wiser.

"Fuck off, Gilbert! I'm not some fucking geeky science project you're working on for show and tell…you don't know what it's like…you've got no fucking idea…", Tyler roared, turning to Jeremy with a grimace more fierce than the younger boy had ever seen, from him or anyone else; it was almost monstrous, like something else was held captive in Tyler's body, but was trying to get out.

"What what is like? What the fuck is going on with you?", Jeremy's motor functions went on auto-pilot due to subconscious survival instinct, backing away from Tyler, until eventually his back coldly grazed the pushbutton that activated the showerhead above him, "Tyler calm down, just talk to me. You know, maybe if you stopped with all this macho bullshit and just trusted someone for once, it wouldn't have to…you wouldn't have to be like this."

With that, Tyler bellowed in a way that seemed short of human, causing Jeremy's effortlessly sparkling eyes to widen instantly, as well as it sent an unsettling vibration through the solid, superficial confines of the shower; to his disbelief, Jeremy could feel the vibrations temporarily nipping at the bare souls of his feet. As if he were propelled by an industrial force that was not visible, Tyler lunged forward at Jeremy with his mouth kept wide open in a way that seemed to have purpose; was he going to fucking bite him? Though he hadn't grown in size, or taken another form, with his eyes closed Jeremy could feel Tyler all around him, like he was at the mercy of a much larger beast, like he was in it's clutches and about to become dinner. For the insufferable moments that passed, Jeremy awaited pain that he would soon learn was never to come. Perhaps more shockingly though, he did feel an unspeakable gorge of heat, surrounding him, invading him, infusing his own fine, flawless flesh like an otherworldly radiation that threatened to rewrite his genes, change him from the inside out. And then through the inhumanly heavy breath he felt blowing over his face, and sometimes his collarbone, sending his sensory receptors into an overload that even his artistic, intermittently dark mind could not have earlier dreamt, he felt something else. Something hard, then something wet. Before he had even dared to open his eyes, pinned hard and held with brutal force against the tiles behind him, Jeremy felt a sense of retreat from Tyler that he couldn't explain; the other boy had not changed his position or efforts physically, but he suddenly felt to be different. Feeling safer now, Jeremy peeled back his eyelids. Tyler had never looked more remarkable, and yet lost, seemingly subjected to some form of shock or stasis; now it was he who daren't move, and now Jeremy was to discover why, the proverbial flute that had stowed the beast. Cautiously, Jeremy trailed Tyler's own line of sight, his mouth hinging open without decision at the shock and awe of what he found there, held against the supple skin of his upper thigh. To put it bluntly and accurately; Tyler Lockwood's thick, cut, raging hard cock firmly planted against him, it's bulbous, angrily crimson head oozing steadily with hot surges of viscous precum in a way that seemed surreal. Surreal was fucking right. Jeremy dared again to raise his eyes to Tyler, in hopes to find him there, the oddly sweet aroma of the hot blooded athlete's preparatory seed filling the air in a way that Jeremy did not react nauseously to.

"T-Tyler?", his strained attempt to form a word that could maybe return Tyler, along with the state of things, to some normality, sent a wave through the erect and leaking hothead, which gradually seemed to loosen him, waking him from the slumber in which something else had taken over. The feeling that he was yet to be quite out of the woods sent notable tension to Jeremy's typically softened jaw.

And just as soon as Tyler has snapped out of it, as though a trance of someone else's doing, his troubled eyes washed over both boys' mutual predicament once more, this time more consciously. With his full realisation of what had happened, Tyler looked afraid, not of anything except himself, unable to gather his thoughts, head and eyes darting around the room similarly to those instincts of a cat that had been cornered in by something larger than itself. Almost quicker than Jeremy's eyes could register at all, Tyler was gone, leaving a breathtaking blaze of air in his unnaturally fast wake. Jeremy slid down the tiles and remained motionless for a while, unsure what to think or do, or what had even just happened. Some time had fleeted, and as Jeremy's devices returned to him, his first thought was that he was lucky to be alive. His second; why was his dick so fucking hard? Just as well he opted for sketching fantasy characters over keeping a journal; it was best that prying eyes never learn of whatever the fuck just happened.

* * *

**END**


	2. Chapter 2: Hooked

**Title**: Preywound

**Type**: Slash, first time, hidden scenes, TV

**Rating**: NC-17

**Fandom**: The Vampire Diaries

**Pairing/s**: Jeremy/Tyler (Jyler, Emocub)

**Episode Setting**: Somewhere between Season 1's Episode 11 "Bloodlines" and Episode 12 "Unpleasantville"

**Word Count**: 3804

**Summary**: Having grown tired of his history project for Mr Saltzman, Jeremy overhears Matt and Elena talking downstairs and gets to a spot of craftiness. Since his attempts to have Tyler respond to him directly haven't worked, Jeremy uses Matt's phone to text him and invite him over. The two go on to bicker and in time, some confessions are made. Naughtiness ensues, and neither of them expected it…or did they? Either way, it seems like the boys have finally come to some arrangement.

**Warnings**: This is my first ever Vampire Diaries slashfic, so keep that in mind. As an attempt to give this fic a little extra personality, it's also the first time ever that I've attempted alternating person view (mostly third person omniscient with a little touch of "stream of consciousness voice" thrown in at times) in a fic, so if it winds up sounding sketchy, don't judge. Like all of my fics this one does not consist of spiteful smut. I let sexual chemistry and interactions build up somewhat believably and naturally so if you have no interest in good characterization, humour or nifty dialogue and just want Jeremy and Tyler to just wake up gay and have full penetrative anal sex with each other after the first paragraph and then act like it's normal, turn away now. May be slightly spoilerish to those who have not seen "Bloodlines" (the 11th episode of Season 1) and perhaps other episodes prior to that. Includes mature language and situations. Also depending on the age of Jeremy Gilbert in The Vampire Diaries TV series (which has been suggested as 15 years old) this fic may be considered by some as having underage elements.

**NOTE**: NonCrit, if I wanted or needed a critique I would employ a professional, thankyou. If you ignore this and give a critique anyway, you are a massive, useless penis. NC-17 rating is given in accordance to the series, not any individual chapter of the series (some chapters may be tamer than others).

**Disclaimer**: Don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters, just like writing about it and them and making them do dirty stuffz.

Sitting on his bed whilst working on his project for Mr Saltzman, Jeremy wasn't sure why his focus had been pulled to other things, nor why now instead of paperwork being scattered around him, all over his bed, there now was intensely drawn black and white sketches, some of Alaric, some of his unusual ring. He came to a sort of discomfort as his eyes found a series of other drawings, and quite rightly so; it seemed that without really thinking of it, Jeremy's pencil had found a number of illustrious ways to recount recent events involving himself and Tyler Lockwood in a questionable situation that occurred within Mystic High's communal showers. Panic sent his mind into ticklish worry for a few moments, and his heartbeat raced; what would Elena or Jenna think if they found all these drawings of naked men that were all too identifiable, face-up, all over Jeremy's bed, etched by the youngest Gilbert's own hand? Motherfucking gay! It wasn't like he was actually gay or anything, but still, Jeremy was one sudden intrusion of his room away from being thought a closet case, and so with that thought he quickly gathered all his sketches and frantically stuffed them into the drawer at the side of his bed. Frustrated now, Jeremy had grown tired of working on his history project, and so he shut Johnathan Gilbert's journal and placed it upon his bedside cabinet, hand appreciating the rough, varied textures of it's cover after doing so.

The distant pitch of a familiar voice distracted him; Matt was downstairs talking to Elena. Why didn't those two just get a room and get it over with? Maybe that Stefan guy would even join in, after all, he used way too much hair product to be completely heterosexual, didn't he? In any case, Jeremy knew his sister, and he knew that however in love she was with this Stefan Salvatore, she wasn't quite done with Matt just yet; the way she almost blushed whenever he smiled at her or paid her compliment, the lilt of her voice when she tried not to flirt with him. Couldn't blame her for it either, after all Matt was a little too fucking perfect, which was just perfect enough; a nice guy, great looking, awesome body and popular without being a dick about it; the golden boy of Mystic Falls. Trust Elena to be the one to turn him down. Douche.

All of a sudden, Jeremy found his back against the wall, pacing his feet softly down the stairway, not wanting to be heard. He kept listening to the conversation between Matt and his sister; it seemed she'd called him over to take her somewhere in his car. She had some nerve, Jeremy thought, expecting people to drop everything for her, especially when the person in question still wanted her in ways she wasn't willing to be had by them. Jeremy was somewhat protective of Matt though, since the older boy had always looked out for him and given him the time of day when others dismissed Jeremy for being a problem and a loser. Elena shouldn't have used him the way she tended to, when there were no other options, even if it wasn't meant to be malicious.

As Jeremy's feet came silently upon the floor of the hallway, he let rip a victorious fist pump for just a second; Matt had taken his coat off and hung it on the banister, and as Jeremy was soon to discover after quickly rummaging around in it's pockets, he'd left his cell phone there. Eyes shifting with anxiety towards being caught, Jeremy chewed his lip as he fumbled through the functions of Matt's phone, knowing his actions to be more than a little bit devious. Scrolling through Matt's phonebook, Jeremy's finger selected Tyler's number via the touch screen interface and went on to complete and send the following text "At Elena's, need to talk. Come over when you get this". And just as soon as the message was sent, Jeremy's eyes widened at the fact that this had probably been a big mistake, one that would end with him getting yet another mother of all ass whoopings. He slid the phone back into Matt's coat pocket and walked through to the kitchen, smiling at Matt as he caught his eye along the way, returning back to his bedroom with a glass of water thereafter. As he heard Elena and Matt drive off minutes later, Jeremy was sort of excited about what was to happen next, knowing he'd done something bad, and even knowing that Tyler would not be pleased at all to learn he'd been duped into coming over to the Gilberts', and by Jeremy; not his favourite person to say the least, even if the recent weirdness that had gone down was put to one side, and oh how it wasn't about to be.

"Matt? Elena?", Tyler's voice sounded as he let himself in, in a way that was effortlessly deeper than Jeremy's more youthful one, front door closing behind him. Jeremy could hear Tyler pacing around downstairs in pursuit of anyone that might be home, a certain thrill snaking up his back as he heard Tyler plodding heavily up the stairs, upon realising that if anybody was in, they must have been there. "Hello? Anyone ho-", as Tyler swung his head into every room, hands holding on to the door frames as he did so, his speech was cut abruptly, upon poking his head into Jeremy's room, coming to the conclusion that since Jeremy was the only one home, it must have really been him who'd called him over, "-It was you, Gilbert? You used Matt's phone to call me over? What the fuck is it with you, are you in love with me or some shit?"

"Well, I tried inviting you over myself-", Jeremy attempted to explain, but was interrupted by an angry Tyler, who perhaps fortunately for now, refused to fully enter the room.

"-Yeah, and that didn't work out did it Gilbert? Because guess what; I don't wanna be seen dead with you. We're not friends…I have nothing to say to you, so drop the obsession J. I mean seriously, are you stalking me now?", Lockwood scowled, in that way that he did; threatening that the situation would escalate to a violent one soon, if even slightly provoked. His dark eyes burnt through Jeremy punishingly, so easily full of hate that it disheartened the young Gilbert sibling; still, Tyler did just call him J again, causing Jeremy to smirk just a little and only for a moment, because maybe it meant that all of this hatred was just a pretence after all. And then, Tyler noticed something that caused his tone and manner to shift to a less aggressive one; Johnathan Gilbert's journal, "What's that?"

"Oh, so now you wanna talk to me?", Jeremy asked with rhetorical cadence, "You can't just keep doing that Tyler, running hot and cold all the time…one minute hating me and the next, treating me like an actual human being. It's not cool.", he stood his ground, not about to let Tyler just treat him any way he liked and get away with it, not that he could actually do much to correct his behaviour, ultimately.

"Tell me…tell me where you got this from.", Tyler demanded whilst holding up the journal he just grabbed in one firm, strong hand, his sudden entrance into Jeremy's bedroom somewhat intimidating.

"Why do you care, Tyler? What's it to you? Why don't you just drop the macho bullshit act for once and tell me what's going on with you?", Jeremy's back stiffened a little, defensively, prepared in case Tyler chose to lash out at him.

"It's just…I-", Tyler looked troubled, as though it was difficult for him to think or even find words at all, perhaps even that it was difficult to admit his own thoughts to himself, "-I'm going through something, OK? Something you wouldn't understand…fuck knows I don't.", he finally submitted, quelling his anger and taking a seat at the foot of Jeremy's bed, his back to the younger boy as he tossed the journal back on top of the surface he took it from, carelessly.

"Is it…are you on steroids?", Jeremy softly asked, one hand placed on Tyler's shoulder, and with concern in his eyes.

"What!", the more athletic young man shot, shrugging the hand from his shoulder unkindly.

"Well, I was thinking about your mood swings, and your anger…and what happened in the showers-", and before Jeremy was able to finish, Tyler cut him off again.

"-Oh so your Magnum fucking PI now? I'm not on roids genius, and that's rich coming from you…I'm not the junkie in the room.", Tyler's response was a fiery one, as he turned to face Jeremy who lay at the head of the bed, and if looks could kill Jeremy would have been murdered a few times over.

"Then…what is it? Are you…", for once, Jeremy hesitated to complete a question, knowing it best not to offend an already riled Tyler, with it.

"Am I what?"

"Are you gay?", Jeremy concluded, regretful that he had been forced to.

"What the fuck, Gilbert! Where do you get off calling me gay? It's you who's stalking my life, playing your little games, tricking me to come over to your house.", apparently, Tyler did not like his sexuality being in question.

"So you're not?"

"Fuck off Gilbert!"

"But what happened in the showers…you had a-"

"Yeah and I wasn't the only one now was I? So what does that make you J? Are you a fucking queer?"

"Maybe.", and Jeremy's calmly spoken answer took Tyler off guard.

"Maybe? What kind of shit is that, Gilbert? You either are or you're not, so what is it?", Tyler pressed him, somewhat intrigued by Jeremy's lack of attitude when his own potential gayness has been put under the magnifying glass.

"Like I'd tell you…you hate me, and trust me, with that being the case, you really don't wanna know."

"I don't think so Gilbert, you better fucking spill…I'm all ears.", and this turn in events had even caused Tyler to swivel in his seat so he fully faced the other boy now. Jeremy could feel every one of Tyler's looks on his body, making him hot, making him sweat, pinning him in place.

"I'm not into guys…not really.", he gulped, before finding the nerve to say what he'd intended to all along, "I'm not into…other guys.", and instead of this revelation setting off Tyler into a blind rage, it seemed to soothe him. Lockwood's eyes remained closed, an uncomfortable silence spilling into the room thereafter, Jeremy struggled to backtrack a little, or at least justify his confessions, "I mean it's not like I planned to feel this way, or like I even know if I'm into you-into you…I just know that there's something going on between-"

"Shut up.", Tyler almost whispered, huskily, looking painfully uncomfortable.

"I just wanted to explain that I'm not even sure what-"

"I said shut up, Gilbert.", and with that, Tyler shifted over to the top of the bed and, pinning Jeremy's hands down, lowered his head to steal a passionate, audibly wet kiss from his lips, his skin so hot it was surreal to the younger boy, burning to the touch almost, his strength and power weighing down on Jeremy like that of ten men; a force at play that Jeremy could not explain. The way in which Tyler kissed him was one of unbridled greed; he was a good kisser, but one of insatiable passion and if Jeremy had ever wondered what it was to be kissed by a man then now he knew, for Tyler's kisses were inarguably masculine. Lockwood reverberated low pitched moans of involuntary pleasure from the pit of his throat, which sent vibrations through Jeremy's own delicate and nervous lips, which were intermittently licked at and lightly bitten upon. Jeremy could barely move, isolated by the total shock of not only Tyler's advances towards him, but how severely fucking sexy this felt; he'd never felt anything so good, or imagined anything like it. Gilbert's breathing became at times strained and at others erratic, as Tyler's tongue continued in exciting him, large powerful hands now running through his hair and making easy commands of the younger boy's body, pressing down upon it and sliding over it's flesh beneath clothing. And then, within an instant, Jeremy found himself feeling discarded, as the kiss had ended, Tyler backing away from him now, kneeling on the bed, at Jeremy's side, his head hung down.

"What…was that?", Jeremy barely had breath for the question, his eyes glossy with disbelief.

"Something I had to find out.", Tyler said, not looking happy with this predicament, in fact looking and sounding as though trouble was afoot.

"Did you…like it?"

"That's just it, J…I did like it, even though I shouldn't, even though I don't want to. I liked it more than I've ever liked it…and now it's all I can think about…and I just want to do it again.", hearing those words from his mouth sent Jeremy's mind into overdrive, as well as his libido; Tyler fucking Lockwood wanted him, "But I'm not gay…I know I'm not. Hours and hours of online gay porn and I didn't even get one boner. It's just you…ever since I've been going through these…changes…I can't get you out of my head. I want you, and it makes me fucking insane.", and even though he was clearly tortured by such findings, Tyler never looked or sounded more attractive; his voice no more than a sexy rustling of paper almost, his expression one of fire and contempt. Now it all made sense; why Tyler was so hell-bent upon making his own personal urinal cake out of Jeremy's life, because for whatever reason, Jeremy made him feel things that didn't belong within him, desires and impulses that were foreign and forbidden. With just one kiss, Tyler had erased every crime ever committed upon the younger boy.

"You can do it again, if you want…you can kiss me.", Jeremy proposed, hypnotised by the older boy's erotic thrall, still tense at what was to happen, a rush of nerves crashing through him like a virgin seconds before their first fuck.

"Don't say that.", the older boy pleaded monotonously, with self control reluctantly fleeting.

"I want you to.", how mind-numbingly naughty this was, to have Tyler fucking Lockwood on his bed like this, mesmerised and wanting him, Tyler, the superjock of Mystic Falls, the quintessential badboy, the pussy magnet; his. And still, even with request made and insisted upon, Tyler did not comply, nor did he look Jeremy directly in the eye. But Jeremy, though not hateful or aggressive, was no angel, and he has ways of getting what he wanted and more. He grabbed Tyler's hand and squeezed it around his own clothed erection, that innocently featured face of his looking so coldly devious as he did so, so delicious.

"Jeremy what…your…I-", clearly, having his hand forced around Jeremy's cock had thrilled him, as once again Tyler found it impossible to construct a comprehendible sentence. However, the only squeezing or pumping of dick that came, was that which Jeremy set in motion. Even though Tyler's mouth formed circles that told of his enjoyment at the appendage he now handled, he seemed anaesthetised by his pleasure, and thus did not make actions his own. A good attempt nonetheless, and at least Jeremy could say he had been felt up by Tyler fucking Lockwood. Since his first efforts had not resulted as intended, Jeremy took to alternative course, kneeling up to face Tyler from the side, his hands now fidgeting with the denim of Tyler's fly and all things that held it attached. The precision of his fingers had diminished for the fervour that came with seeing the hefty, solid bulge of Tyler's, threatening to burst and rip through his jeans, but eventually, Jeremy came to success in unfastening what needed to be unfastened. Just before he yanked Tyler's jeans down, Tyler grabbed at Jeremy's wrist in a last ditch effort to prevent what was sure to soon happen, but with one tentatively gentle look from Jeremy, this restrictive grip was released.

Jeremy's mouth watered as he unveiled his prize, hooking his fingers under the waistband of Tyler's underwear to pull them down with his jeans. He took a moment to awe at Tyler's big, meaty cock, dark in colour in emphasis of the older boy's somewhat olive skin, bulbous maroon head, throbbing and raging. Jeremy had never seen a dick this hard before, which was perhaps impressive since he only had porn as a reference. Tyler's lips were wet with anticipation, and Jeremy could take no more of it; he grabbed Tyler's thick tool and pumped at it just once before noting how hot to the touch it was, a sudden stream of watery precum tearing from the eye of Tyler's prick, filling the air with sexual aroma and coating Jeremy's palm with it's sordid grease. Jeremy had never felt so lucky, or ecstatic, this big, beautiful dick in his hands and Tyler at his mercy, moaning lowly as he continued to tug; he wasn't sure whether to live for the moment and continue until Tyler came, or stop to thank whatever God had made this situation possible. Both hands tight around Tyler's wide prick now, Jeremy went on to a feverish pace, twisting his hands slightly as he worked them over the golden piece within them, root to tip, causing Tyler to jolt and shudder in nervous reaction, in random intervals, his breath escaping him in ways that sounded so madly erogenous that Jeremy found himself wishing that he had an extra set of hands so that he might relieve his own hard dick. Tyler shut his eyes firmly as he moaned and grimaced, exasperated as Jeremy worked his cock with all the censorship of a kid in a candy store for the very first time; moan and breath eventually became one, and progressively louder and louder.

"Don't fight it, Tyler…I want you to…I want you to cum.", and as soon as Jeremy had delivered his request, Tyler's eyes were open and on him, fiercely so, and they seemed different, predatory and of different hue, for just a moment. His gazes fixed with deadly determination to the one who milked him, Tyler bit down on his own teeth looking thirsty for blood, the maniacal darkness of a man possessed filling his eyes. Jeremy worked his cock much faster now and with just one hand, the other having moved Tyler's shirt up to bare his torso, the firm, toned flesh of which said hand went on to smooth over, "Do it Tyler. Cum. I wanna…see you-"

"-Fuck, you little…fuck!", Tyler grunted startlingly, his eyes shut tight and his lips contorted with fluctuating compulsions of lust, and then it happened. Making sounds as though he were in pain, his hips bucked forward and his body proceeded to contort sensitively, ad Jeremy pulled out ropes and ropes of his hot, bittersweet spunk. Jeremy was amazed at it; how it felt to make Tyler cum, how Tyler shivered when he rolled his fist over his slippery, raw cockhead now that it was sensitive with orgasm; nobody need buy him a present this Christmas. Tyler's thick white seed pumped out forcefully at first, three quick streams jetting out and hitting him in the neck and face, the rest of his mess spilling out more softly until eventually it merely oozed from the eye of his chunky prick. Jeremy's hand's still on him softly, Tyler opened his eyes and pulled the boy to him with uncompromising pressure, pulling Jeremy's mouth into his as though desperate for it. Jeremy licked unsophisticatedly at the musky splashes of jism found at Tyler's neck and chin, then fed the flavours into his mouth, both tongues fighting for dominance and claim over the sinful taste within the mouth of the boy who had shot the load. No matter how many times Jeremy had thought the kiss over enough to break away from it, he found only Tyler's wanting eyes searching his face for more and pulling him in again, the naughty wet sounds filling his ears with titillation.

Eventually though, it was over, and both boys laid upon Jeremy's bed side by side, exhausted by the zeal of their own desires, Tyler's arm snaked underneath Jeremy's neck, hand resting on his chest. They lay there like this for minutes of peaceful reflection, and it was the first time that Jeremy had ever felt safe around Tyler; he didn't ever want this moment to end. Once Lockwood had gathered his thoughts, he looked to Jeremy with a playful smirk and proceeded to pass comment, "You're good at that.", he said, before quickly getting to his feet and pulling up his jeans to fasten them.

"That's it? You treat me like shit, you get a hand job, and then you're out of here? Just like that?", blurted a troubled and antagonized Jeremy, who suddenly felt used and like nothing had changed between them after all, which only made Tyler chuckle grittily.

"No, that isn't it. Relax J, you'll get yours…and I'm thinking next time, we'll do my place…more privacy, noone's ever home.", Tyler said, with a sort of warm, light-hearted colouring to his tone that Jeremy was not used to at all, "You gotta bring that journal with you though, I think it might have some answers.".

"Where are you going now?", Jeremy asked like a lovesick puppy, rolling to the other side of the bed, closest to Tyler, longing for more.

"I said I'd meet up with Matt and Elena, something important's going down that Little Gilbert isn't invited to."

"Wait…you mean-"

"-That I texted back after getting your message, and soon learnt that Matt hadn't sent it at all? I guess you could say that,", Tyler sniggered, looking proud of himself.

"So why the fuck did you come here, Tyler?", Jeremy was not impressed.

"Thought I'd see what you wanted. Little did I know it was me.", he smirked again, more wildly this time.

"Fuck you Tyler.", a pissed-off Jeremy cursed, because he didn't like being played, Tyler simply responding with a mischievous wink, and within seconds he had left the Gilbert household, slamming the front door shut behind him. Now that Tyler was gone, Jeremy's expression turned from a frowning one to one of dirty tomfoolery, as he lay flat on his back and spat in the palm of his hand to take care of the aching hard on that Tyler had left him with.

**THE END**


End file.
